english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017)
Star Wars Battlefront II is an action shooter video game based on the Star Wars film franchise. It was developed by EA DICE, in collaboration with Criterion Games and Motive Studios, and published by Electronic Arts. The game was released worldwide on November 17, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Voice Talent *Adam Howden *Adam James *Al Doyle *Alana Maria *Alec Newman *Alex Avery *Alex Wyndham *Alexandra Brynn *Alexis Rodney *Alexis Zegerman *Amelia Tyler *Andrew Gruen *Anna Acton *Anna Koval *Anna Rust *Anthony Howell *Antonia Bernath *Ben Peel *Ben Wainwright *Bentley Kalu *Blake Kubena *Caitlin Thorburn *Chook Sibtain *Chris Rogers *Christopher Ragland *Danny Mahoney *Davis Brooks *Derek Hagen *Derek Siow *Dylan Smith *Eleanor Matsuura *Emma Gregory *Eric Sigmundsson *Erick Hayden *Gianpiero Cognoli *Graham Vick *Gwynfor Jones *Indy Neidell - Heroes vs Villains Announcer *James McNeill *James Sobol Kelly *Janine Harouni *Jennifer Armour *Jo Woodcock *John Schwab *Jules de Jongh *Kevin Millington *Kosha Engler *Kristen Alminta *Ladi Emeruwa *Louis Tamone *Marcus Fraser *Maria Teresa Creasey *Mark Heenehan *Mark Rowley *Mathew Foster *Matt Whitchurch *Max Wrottesley *Michael Bodie *Michael Brandon *Nathan Nolan *Nathan Wiley *Nicholas Bishop *Nina Toussaint White *Omri Rose *Parker Sawyers *Pippa Nixon *Richard Lynson *Ronan Summers *Samantha Dakin *Sean Power *Simon Chadwick *Stacy Sobieski *Zoe Grisedale *Helen Sadler - Rey (Alpha) *Anne Zander *Jade Anouka *Jalaal Hartley *Joe Reisig *Kasper Michaels *Kevin Shen *Lex Lang *Lisa Came *Mark Frost *Martin T Sherman *Nick Boulton *Rufus Wright *Stephen Beckett *Wade McElwain 'Acting Talent' *Tom Kane - Admiral Ackbar, Yoda *Anna Koval *Anna Rust *Anne Zander *Anthony Skordi - Garrick Versio *Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian *Brittany Volcy - Zay Meeko *Daisy Ridley - Rey *Dan Donohue - Shriv *Darin De Paul *Dave Boat *David Collins *David Sobolov *Davis Brooks *Dee Bradley Baker - Bossk, Clone Officer, Clone Troopers, Commander Tex *Derek Hagen *Derek Siow *Eric Sigmundsson - Rebel Assault Trooper, Rebel Heavy Trooper *Fred Tatasciore *Gianpiero Cognoli *Gideon Emery *Graham Vick *Grey Griffin - Maz Kanata *Jalaal Hartley *James McNeil - Rebel Officer *Janina Gavankar - Iden Versio *Janine Harouni *Jocelyn Blue *John Armstrong - Han Solo *John Armstrong (Credited Twice) *Julian Stone *Kasper Michaels *Kat Sheridan *Laura Bailey *Lex Lang - Poe Dameron *Lynwood J Robinson *Marcus Fraser *Mark Frost *Martha Marion *Martin T Sherman *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Matt Wood - B1 Battle Droids, Kylo Ren (Masked), Super Battle Droids *Matthew Mercer - Luke Skywalker *Matthew Wood (Credited Twice) *Max Wrottesley *Misty Lee - Princess Leia Organa *Oliver Vaquer - Ralsius Paldora *Parker Sawyers *Paul Blackthorne - Gideon Hask *Robin Atkin Downes *Roger Craig Smith - Kylo Ren (Unmasked) *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine *Shai Mathieson *Stephen Beckett *Temuera Morrison - Boba Fett *Terri Douglas *TJ Ramini - Del Meeko *Tom Kane (Credited Twice) *Verona Blue *Will Beckman 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Corey Burton - Count Dooku *Gwendoline Christie - Captain Phasma *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *John Boyega - Finn *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Matthew Wood - General Grievous *Rachel Butera - Leia Organa (Released: December 13, 2017) Category:Video Games Category:2017 Video Games